


Knock Knock

by Noivo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, forgive me i have sinned, i guess, my jokes are terrible, they are dorks, waahhh I just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noivo/pseuds/Noivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try to impress eachother it's knock knock jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it was like 12:30 am, I was bored, so I decided to pair random units together and I did Felicia and Azura on accident but their thing was super cute (they try to impress eachother with knock knock jokes) so I was like I totally have to do this.
> 
> I am so. Sorry. My jokes are terrible oh gosh please kill me.
> 
> This is my second time writing a pairing fic. I hope you like it...,,

The two were sitting side by side on a couch, huddled up next to a fire. It had recently snowed and it was quite chilly, outside, and inside. The two girls were sitting next to each other, but not not very close. Perhaps four to five inches apart. The two were sitting quietly, holding a cup of hot chocolate, and taking quiet sips, when one of them spoke up.

"H-Hey Azura, I have a joke for you." The girl with the pale pink hair stuttered, as she was trying to initiate a conversation.

The girl with the pastel blue hair that went by the name Azura, stopped mid-sip within her hot chocolate too look at the girl with the pink hair.

"Hm, Felicia? What is it?" She asked.

Felicia, being the clumsy girl she is, got startled by Azura's sudden response, even if she knew it was coming. She set her mug down into the little table next to her and spoke up.

"Knock knock." She cleared her throat, and said.

"Who's there?" Azura replied, going along with the little gimmick of the joke.

"Er- uh..." Felicia mumbled as she tried to collect her thoughts and say the joke right for once. "Ip" she said, followed by a "did I say that right?"

"Ip who?" Azura responded to her.

"You should go to the toilet then... I think that's how it goes??" Felicia said, second guessing herself.

"I-I don't get it..." Azura tilted her hairs, slightly confused.

"A-Ah f-forget about it I probably said that not right.. I mean said didn't right.. I mean.." Felicia lightly slapped her forehead, and said "ughhh get it together Felicia, you can do this."

Azura giggled at Felicia's little moment, but then she reached her hand out to pull down Felicia's hand. "Aw, don't hurt yourself, it's fine." Azura spoke up, still giggling a little.

The songstress's calming and soothing voice brought the Maid back to reality, and she stopped to make eye contact with Azura. "Aha.. Sorry." She said, her face getting a little red from being embarrassed.

"Oh, no no! Don't apologize it's completely fine..! Just don't hurt yourself, okay? It worries me." Azura exclaimed, worrying that she said the wrong thing. She knows Felicia can be fragile at times, so she wants to be as careful with her words as she can be.

"Aah... Thank you, Azura! It means a lot that you care about me..!" Felicia felt a burst of happiness in her heart when Azura told her that. Felicia always felt as if no one cared about her, but Azura's voice and eyes were twinkling with honesty, which gave Felicia reassurance.

"Of course! We are friends, are we not?"

"Y-Yeah!" Felicia totally forgot about her flub up, and continued to say a joke. "So, I've got another one for you." She looked down to make sure she gets this right this time.

"Okay, okay I can't mess this one up I just can't. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Spell."

"Spell who?"

"W-H-O."

"..." Azura paused and then let out a slight laugh. "That wasn't that bad.. Aha.. Hehe..." Azura put up her dainty hands on her lips to keep her from laughing, while Felicia just stared. Laughing at how Azura was laughing

"You..." Felicia stopped for a second and continued "you have terrible taste in jokes, my gods." Felicia laughed. "That was super cheesy.."

Azura was caught by surprise at Felicia's comment. "O-Oh my I can't believe I.. I let someone see this side of me." Azura puffed out her cheeks and confessed. "Well, yes. I am.. A sucker for cheesy jokes." She giggled.

"Oh, I feel special now." Felicia grinned, now knowing that Azura, the calmest, most mature person, to laugh at even the silliest of jokes.

"Don't tell anyone." Azura whispered.

"Okay." Felicia whispered back, playing along.

Azura cleared get throat so that she could talk in her regular tone of voice again. "Anyways, I had remembered a few of these jokes just now, from when I was a child. A few were from Valentine's card's I'd receive from my other classmates in my class." She said.

"Ooh please tell..!" Felicia's face lit up, she wanted to hear Azura say some jokes.

Azura looked down to gather the right joke and spoke up. "Knock knock."

"Who~o's there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"Olive you." Azura grinned, laughing at her own silly joke, while Felicia just blankly started at the other girl.

"That was.... Bad. " she said giggling, despite the fact at how super cheesy Azura's joke was. "... But it would be nice if it were true..." She whispered quiet enough that her voice was inaudible.

"Hm?" Azura asked, dumbfounded.

"Er.. uh, nothing!!" Felicia exclaimed her face reddening a little. 'Crap glad she didn't hear that..' Felicia thought to herself.

"Oh, alright." Graciously said as she turned towards Felicia again. "Your turn!"

Felicia looked to the side and thought. "Aha..!" She remarked as she readied for another (most definitely cheesy) joke.

"Knock knoo~ock!" Her voice changed tone as she was trying to keep up a playful attitude.

"Yes, who's there?"

"Ooze."

"Ooze who...?" Azura's eyes narrowed, as she felt as if she were to expect a suspicious answer. But no, it wasn't anything bad.

Felicia placer her hands on her hips, looked up, and gave a bright and big grin. With a pompous voice, she let out a;  
"Ooze in charge now?

"Oh my, Felicia!" Azura snickered.  "That was quite funny, and I enjoyed your change of character..!"

"It.. It wasn't that good.." Felicia said, as her voice decreased. Azura's constant support of her jokes made her feel like they were just half-enjoyed, and that Azura was patronizing her. "Are these actually funny? I mean.. I don't know... But I'm coming up with them on the spot and I feel as if though they aren't funny.." Felicia alleged.

"Oh no, no!" Azura rebutted. "I thoroughly enjoy these jokes.. I guess I just have a horrible way of showing it."

"N-No! That's not the case..!" Felicia's voice faltered as she was trying to explain her reasoning for saying that. "It's just I feel that my jokes are half-witted and that they're not funny, so I just don't understand why you like them. I'm just hoping that you don't like them just because you're my friend."  Felicia always doubted herself, she always felt like she didn't meet up to other peoples' expectation, but that wasn't true.

"Oh, Felicia.. You've got to stop doubting yourself." Azura consoled. "I hope you do know that you're a wonderful person and your jokes are the... Bomb." Azura was trying to sound more modern, but oh boy.

"Hehe.. Hearing you say that.." Felicia's face lit up. "It means a lot.. Thank you!"  

Felicia glomped Azura for a whole thirty seconds, and then let go.

"Ehe... Sorry.. I just got super duper happy.." 

"Ha.. Don't worry about it,  Felicia. It's fine..!" Azura replied, blushing just a bit, her heart thumping faster.

They both felt super ooey-gooey mush at that very moment, until that tension was broken when Azura spoke up.

"Oh, I have another one!!" She excitedly said. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Eyesore."

"Eyesore who?"

"Eyesore do like you." Azura started twiddling with her long, blue, hair, waiting for Felicia's response.

"Hey that wasn't actually bad. I like how it first sounds like it's gonna be negative but it ends up being super cheesy, again." Felicia constructed a witty reply, or she thought.

"Yeah.. Glad you liked it..!" Azura let off a small smile.

Felicia frowned, feeling like she did something wrong due to Azura's decrease of excitement, but she decided to tell Azura one last joke, that she was sure of being actually funny.

"Hey, Azura I got one last joke!"

"Last joke?"

"Yeah, I'm running out of material.. Whoops."

"Ah.."

Felicia then stared at Azura to tell the joke. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Azura asked.

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

"Never mind... It's pointless." Felicia snickered.

"So are you not going to s-" Azura paused and then looked to her right in embarrassment. "..." She started a light giggle which got progressively louder. "I- I cannot believe that I didn't get it.. Oh gods that was a good one. Ha.."

Felicia gave off a childish smile, laughing at Azura's sudden dorky realization. "Yay!" Felicia clapped her hands together, smiling like an idiot. "I'm glad that went well." Honestly, for Felicia, making Azura laugh was one of her biggest accomplishments, other than perhaps being the clumsiest person in existence. She always felt that Azura was one of those people that never give off any emotions, or vibes but as they became friends, she's much more different than Felicia thought. Perhaps Felicia was just putting everyone to stereotypes until she actually knew them.

And perhaps it was because of all the time spent is the reason why Felicia has taken a liking to Azura that went a little bit beyond friendship.

"Hey, Felicia." Azura called out to her friend who was completely zoned out.

"O-Oh, yes?" Felicia stuttered as she got a grip on reality.

"I got another joke for you."

"Yes?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Al."

"Al who?"

"...Al give you a kiss if you open this door." Azura's eyes narrowed to Felicia, and grinned. It was definitive of what she was doing. Maybe Felicia was oblivious, or she was playing dumb.

Felicia but her lip at the response of the joke. The thought of Azura actually giving her a kiss filled her with joy, but that joke was probably just a joke, and nothing more. But she was curios as to why Azura was giving away those kinds of jokes. "Hey, Azura? I have a question." Felicia asked.

Azura perked up in her seat and replied with a "yes?". Finally this was getting somewhere. She wants her whole charade to be seen through, do be knocked down by Felicia.

"Why have you only been telling me those kinds of jokes..?" Felicia asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean." Azura simply replied, her voice calm and collected, with no sign of faltering.

"You know... Those cheesy.." Felicia was too embarrassed to say it. "Those cheesy... jokes... that you'd tell someone you.. like...."

Azura gave off a bland reply.

"Take a hint."

"O-Oh?" Felicia asked as she put together all the clues, and then she realized. Her face reddened a bit when she finally found the answer, the solution.

Did that mean her feelings were not unrequited? That the caged feeling of her stomach doesn't have to be kept in?

"D-D-Do y-y-" she stuttered, feeling too embarrassed to say it.

"Can't say it?" Azura asked, as Felicia led of a rapid nod with her lips shit tightly.

"Ah, fine." Azura let out a sigh. She saw it coming, knowing Felicia's personality. "Whatever you're thinking, your probably right." Azura then turned her whole body around to face Felicia, and she placed both hands on the pink haired girl's shoulders. 

"I.. I uh.." Azura too, was feeling a little nervous about confessing. "I um.." Even with her perfect plan, she hadn't readied for this. Her feelings had overcome her perfect plan. "Okay, well ever since I met you I felt like you were just really cool and I admired you and despite your clumsiness, you always had a charm, not to mention that you're one of the prettiest people I've met and- and- I just- when we actually became friends and got to know each other, I just started to like you more than a friend... And I guess what I'm saying is... I really really like you, Felicia." Azura had no time to choose the correct words. She wanted to say whatever she could as fast as she could, which took her out of character. She was trying to regain her breath after saying that whole thing without taking a single one. Felicia just sat there, blushing really hard.

Felicia then pulled Azura close to her and embraced her. "Breathe." She said, as Azura rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. "That was... Really a lot to say.." Felicia bit her lip, still blushing. "But... I- I can't believe that.. you.. actually like me.." Felicia said, letting out a hard and short sigh of relief. "Because... That's exactly how I've felt ever since I met you.." Felicia felt nothing but happiness when Azura confessed , but she also felt that Azura's whole personality changed when confessing, but maybe it was just her.

Azura pulled away from the hug to look directly at Felicia. And then started tearing up. "Of course I like you, silly! I've been hinting it off for the past week or so..!" 

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed.. aw man..." Felicia quietly whispered as she brought her thumb up to wipe off Azura's single tear of happiness.

They both stared at each other until Felicia leaned her face to press her lips against her friend's. Tears started rolling down her cheek as well. This sudden confession, her rise of her heartbeat, this all made her oh so very happy, and she couldn't contain her feelings any longer.

The kiss lasted no longer than thirty seconds, but those thirty seconds were complete bliss for both of them.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other, and in unison, they told each other "I love you." Felicia finishing her sentence last, because she stuttered while saying it. But that's the clumsiness and dorkiness Azura loved about Felicia.

They hugged one last time and kissed one last time, smiling, and crying. It was the best day for both of them. They couldn't believe it was finally happening. 

They were finally together.. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ;0 sorry you had to sit through all that. Don't know I'd it was good or not. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes I started writing this at like 12:00 and finished rn at 3:30 whoops @ school.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked my crappy writing of whatever.
> 
> Leave some requests if you want¿?


End file.
